Ojos Pardos
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: AU Edward Elric es un niño que pertenece a la élite de la ciudad y vive bajo los prejuicios de su padre. Un día conoce a un niño de clase baja que le cambiará la vida.
1. I

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo I **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Rating:** K ..  
.. **Pairing:** EdxAl ..  
.. **Categoría:** Alternative Universe/Romance/Drama ..  
.. **Summary:** - AU - Edward Elric es un niño que pertenece a la élite de la ciudad y vive bajo los prejuicios de su padre. Un día conoce a un niño de clase baja que le cambiará la vida. ..  
.. **Disclaimer:** Más quisiera yo que los personajes me perteneciesen, pero como no (aún xD) los hermanos Elric pertenecen a su respectiva autora, al igual que el resto de personajes de la serie. El argumento es mío¡que disfruten!  
.. **Notas de Autora (importante): **Primero que nada, quiero dejar el mensajito de rigor: "**_Si no te gusta el contenido, ignora el fic. Es fácil, cierra la ventana, dale hacia atrás, pero ni pierdas el tiempo dejando una crítica sin fundamento ni haciendo una denuncia de propiedades idénticas. Se te agradecerá." _**Este fic se compone de 12 capítulos (ni uno más ni uno menos) bastante largos. **No** va a haber lemon, pero sí shonen-ai muy mono y esas cosas. Parte típica de mí (drama), parte atípica (rosita y florecitas). Si dejan review (cosa que se agradecería) ruego dejen críticas constructivas para mejorar, y no comentarios degradantes, insultos y etceteras (vamos, que los flames, por el ce u ele o). Disfruten de la lectura y gracias por leer :) **_Dedicado a Nao, quien me animó a escribirlo, lo siguió mientras lo escribía y me lo beteó. _**

-----------------------------------------------------

Era un soleado día de domingo por la mañana y la ciudad comenzaba a movilizarse en sus quehaceres. Carros yendo de un lado a otro, gente andando y corriendo...

En la enorme mansión Elric, la familia se preparaba para dar su habitual paseo de los domingos. O al menos, eso pretendía, porque el más joven se negaba a dejarse arreglar por su mayordomo, escondiéndose en cualquier rincón de la habitación. El hombre, exasperado, lo buscaba con frenesí por toda la estancia, pero cuando lo encontraba se le volvía a escurrir y, entre gritos y ruido de cosas caer, la madre, Trisha Elric, apareció en la puerta, creando el más absoluto de los silencios y las quietudes.

- Edward, sal de donde estés.- ordenó seriamente.

El niño apareció, apenado, de bajo una pila de peluches, con la elegante ropa mal colocada y arrugada y completamente despeinado. Se acercó a la mujer y ésta se arrodilló ante él, arreglándolo con cariño.

- Sé bueno y deja que Maes te arregle.- pidió con dulzura.

- No quiero ir a ese estúpido paseo de los domingos.- replicó el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos enfadado y haciendo un puchero, desviando su mirada de los ojos de su madre.

- ¿Ni siquiera lo harás por mí?- lanzó fatalmente la pregunta la adulta.

Y entonces Ed se rindió, no podía decirle que no a su madre cuando lo miraba de aquella manera. Y así fue como se dejó arreglar y veinte minutos después estaba subido en el coche con sus padres, yendo de paseo. Edward, aunque tan solo tuviese nueve años, sabía que aquel acto sólo era un intento de su padre por compensarlo a él y a su madre por su continua ausencia el resto de la semana y de su falta de atención. No podía quejarse, puesto que Trisha sí que le mostraba interés y Maes, su mayordomo personal, jugaba con él y le tenía cariño, pero el desapego que se tenían Ed y Hohenheim, su padre, era demasiado grande como para pasarlo por alto.

Tenían un gran parecido físico, y aquello a veces sumía al pequeño en una terrible decepción. Su padre era dueño de numerosas fábricas importantes, y muchas marcas comerciales conocidas estaban bajo su domino también, por tanto la familia era poseedora de una muy jugosa fortuna. Tenían una enorme y preciosa mansión, con amplios jardines y multitud de estancias espaciosas por las que Edward jugaba. Y les sobraba de todo lo que pudiesen desear en cualquier aspecto. O casi todos.

El pequeño rubio de ojos dorados miraba aburrido por el cristal a la gente pasar monónotamente. Gente con aspecto pobre y menos pobre, pequeños puestecitos de mercados, y de fondo los comentarios despectivos de su padre hacia ellos. Comenzaba a pensar que quizá Hohenheim tenía razón y ellos estaban muy por encima de toda aquella "chusma", a pesar de los intentos de su madre cuando, a escondidas, intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón diciéndole lo contrario. Y llegaba a la misma conclusión de siempre: no entendía nada.

Se apearon del vehículo en una calle de tiendas lujosas y visiblemente caras, donde aquel hombre intentaba compensar a Trisha con algún vestido o alguna joya. Y, ciertamente, aquello era de lo que menos le apetecía a Edward, que se soltó de la mano de su madre y les informó que él esperaría fuera de la tienda. La mujer no pudo más que aceptarlo, ya que conocía la frustración de su hijo, pero no pudo evitar quedarse preocupada por él.

- Está bien, pero no te alejes de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, mamá.

Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta del establecimiento y esperó, pero a los pocos minutos algo llamó su atención.

Risas.

Buscó con la mirada a quienes se reían de aquella manera, pero no vio nada. Así que, guiándose por el oído caminó hacia un callejón cercano donde observó, oculto en la esquina, a tres niños que jugaban con algo. Cuando se fijó bien en el objeto de sus juegos, se alarmó al ver que era otro niño más al que empujaban hasta que lo hacían caer, momento en el que se levantaba de nuevo y continuaba recibiendo empujones. Corrió hacia ellos, gritándoles que lo dejaran en paz, pero sólo recibió miradas frías y amenazadoras.

- Mirad,- dijo uno de ellos- un enano bien vestido viene a darnos órdenes.

Sin saberlo, aquel niño había tocado la fibra sensible de Edward, que ante la mención de la palabra "enano" comenzó a repartir patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, sin saber bien siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme pulga canija que es tan pequeña que ni siquiera con una lupa de aumento puedes ver porque como es tan pequeña parece una mota de polvo partida en mil trozos más pequeños que no se verán nunca más porque son microscópicas, cabezón!- dijo tras desahogarse mientras veía a aquellos niños marcharse corriendo.

Fijó entonces la mirada en el niño que había arrodillado en el suelo, que lo miraba con curiosidad y diversión ante el discurso que se había inventado.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con preocupación. No se esperaba ni mucho menos la amplia y cálida sonrisa que le dedicó mientras asentía, ni tampoco supo por qué se sonrojó cuando lo hizo.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- dijo el niño finalmente- Esos tres idiotas me han pillado desprevenido, ¡pero verán cuando los vuelva a encontrar!

Lo observó mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared, analizándose la herida que se había hecho en la pierna en una de sus caídas. Se acercó a él y se fijó en su herida: sangraba un poco y el pequeño se soplaba ligeramente para que dejase de dolerle mientras le repetía que no era nada. Edward sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y le limpió la herida con él.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- escuchó que le preguntaba el extraño, y entonces se lo preguntó él también.

- No lo sé... No me gusta que le peguen a nadie.- respondió.

- Pero es que tú no eres de la calle, lo sé porque llevas ropa nueva.

- No es nueva.

- Más que la mía sí, seguro que tienes casa, y juguetes, y comida muy rica, y ropa, y...

- Vale, vale. Sí, sí tengo esas cosas... ¿tú no?

- No, yo duermo en un sitio con muchos niños como yo y nos dan una comida un poco mala.

Un inmenso silencio se creó entre los dos por unos momentos, mientras Ed examinaba con la mirada al pequeño muchachito al tiempo que le curaba la herida. Su cabello era castaño claro y el flequillo le caía graciosamente por la frente hacia un lado. Lo llevaba visiblemente sucio, al igual que su pálido rostro, en el que predominaban dos grandes y brillantes ojos pardos en una expresión amable y dulce. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser un niño pobre, de aquellos que su padre tanto despreciaba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó al desconocido.

- Alphonse, pero mis amigos me llaman Aru. ¿Y tú?

- Edward.

- ¿Y cómo te llaman tus amigos?

El rubio se quedó pensativo unos instantes: sus padres le llamaban Edward, y lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía era Maes, que lo llamaba Edward-sama. Aparte de ellos, nadie más variaba su nombre.

- Pues... o Edward o Edward-sama.

- ¡Qué aburrido! Yo te llamaré Edo.

- ¿Edo?

- Sí, Edo.

Aunque no muy convencido, Edward asintió conforme y le estrechó la mano formalmente tal y como su padre le había enseñado. Ante el gesto, Aru rió y Edo se molestó.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Pareces un niño rico saludando así.

- Soy un niño rico y no estoy saludando, me estoy presentando formalmente.

- Eh... ¡Tienes razón!- y de nuevo el niño de ojos pardos sonrió- Entonces, ¿significa que ahora somos amigos?

- No lo sé...- Edward dudó: nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad- ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

- Bueno... me has salvado de esos tontos, así que... ¡me encantaría ser tu amigo!

Y tras la exclamación alegre, se abalanzó en brazos del de los ojos dorados que, con sorpresa, correspondió al gesto, sintiendo cómo dentro de él se abría paso un sentimiento hermoso: felicidad. Se separaron cuando Edo escuchó la voz de su madre llamarlo y tuvo que correr a su encuentro.

- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó Aru mientras Edo corría.

- ¡Pronto!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	2. II

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo II **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (importante): **Primero que nada, quiero dejar el mensajito de rigor: "**_Si no te gusta el contenido, ignora el fic. Es fácil, cierra la ventana, dale hacia atrás, pero ni pierdas el tiempo dejando una crítica sin fundamento ni haciendo una denuncia de propiedades idénticas. Se te agradecerá." _**Este fic se compone de 12 capítulos (ni uno más ni uno menos) bastante largos. **No** va a haber lemon, pero sí shonen-ai muy mono y esas cosas. Parte típica de mí (drama), parte atípica (rosita y florecitas). Si dejan review (cosa que se agradecería) ruego dejen críticas constructivas para mejorar, y no comentarios degradantes, insultos y etceteras (vamos, que los flames, por el ce u ele o). Si alguno de ustedes desea una respuesta, por favor indíquelo junto con algún medio de contacto (direccion de mail), ya que aquí a la mínima te escupen y ahora tb está prohibido responder a los reviews. Disfruten de la lectura y gracias por leer :) **_Dedicado a Nao, quien me animó a escribirlo, lo siguió mientras lo escribía y me lo beteó. _**

-----------------------------------------------------

Su madre lo regañó por desobedecer y alejarse, pero él apenas escuchó. De su padre sólo recibió miradas de enojo que decían lo suficiente, y a Edward le dio lo mismo. Al llegar a casa se encerró en su habitación y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Pensaba en las diferencias entre personas de distintas clases, o en el modo de actuar de diferentes personas del mismo estilo de vida... En todo y en nada.

Al cabo de un rato se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para mirar fuera. Tras el cristal se extendía parte del jardín y el sendero que llevaba a la verja de la puerta principal al recinto. De pronto se vio sin derecho a protestar por nada. Tenía una casa bonita, buena comida todos los días y siempre que quisiera, ropa nueva y limpia... Una buena vida. Y mientras, el aspecto sucio y empobrecido de Aru le relampagueaba en la mente, comparándolo con él mismo. Vagamente recordó los desprecios de su padre y enfureció. Sí, era cierto que eran superiores a esa gente, pero no había razón por la que alardear de ello.

El sonido de alguien tocar a la puerta lo sacó de sus divagaciones y se giró para recibir a su mayordomo, que le ofreció una cálida sonrisa mientras pasaba a la estancia. Gesto que se le borró cuando vio el rostro serio del niño.

- Venía por si se le ofrecía algo.

El pequeño rubio volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la calle después de negar con la cabeza, pegando la frente al cristal. Oyó los pasos de Maes acercarse y vio por el rabillo del ojo que se agachaba a su lado para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Qué le ocurre, Edward-sama? Hoy está muy pensativo.

El adulto vio los penetrantes ojos dorados clavarse en los suyos, como si buscaran la respuesta a la más grande incógnita del mundo. El silencio acabó por hacerse pesado al cabo de unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el niño volvió a entretener su mirada en los verdes arbustos del jardín y respondió.

- Yo no soy Edward-sama, yo soy Edo.

Ni qué decir que las palabras que salieron de la infantil boquita sorprendieron mucho al mayordomo, quien creyendo que era una broma comenzó a reír. Edward lo miró con gesto de enojo y le sacudió una patada en la espinilla.

- ¡No te rías, hablo en serio! A partir de ahora no quiero que me llames más "Edward-sama", quiero que me llames Edo.

- De acuerdo, Edo-sama.

- ¡Edo! ¡Sólo Edo!- el pequeño se llevó las manos a su cabellera rubia, a modo de exasperación- ¿Es que eres tonto o qué? ¡E-d-o!

- Vale, vale... Como guste, "Edo".

- Y háblame de tú.

- Pero no puedo hacer eso, su padre...

- ¡Al cuerno con mi padre! Te juro que te ignoraré si vuelves a hablarme de usted, te odiaré y te daré patadas hasta que se te caiga la pierna a pedazos.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Maes, conociendo que las amenazas del joven Elric nunca eran en vano y recordando la vez que le prometió que si le obligaba a tomarse la leche del desayuno le contaría a todas las criadas que era un viejo pervertido. Cumplió la promesa. Así que, aún posiblemente jugándose el puesto de trabajo, decidió que lo mejor era complacer al niño y sobrevivir.

- ¿A qué te apetece jugar, Edo?

Una amplia sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en el rostro de Ed mientras jugaba con Maes. Pero el pensamiento del niño que había conocido aquella mañana no tardó en cruzarse de nuevo por su mente y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse.

- Maes...- llamó débilmente, captando la atención del mayor- ¿Cómo se trata a los amigos?

- Desde luego, dándole patadas y diciendo mentiras acerca de ellos no...- reprochó a modo de broma, sin conseguir arrancarle una sonrisa- ¿Por qué?

- Es que... Hoy hice un amigo y... No sé cómo comportarme con él...

- ¿Por qué no lo invitas a casa? Seguro que los señores estarán encantados de recibirlo.

- ¡No! No puedo hacer eso... Es que...

De nuevo el silencio y Edo se mostró dubitativo.

- Maes, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?- le hizo gracia el aire misterioso del menor y asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie?

- Te lo prometo, Edo-sam... Edo.

- Es que mi amigo... Es diferente...- esquivó la mirada curiosa del mayordomo- Él es un niño... pobre... Y si papá se entera... No se lo digas, Maes, por favor...

El adulto le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente al comprobar que Edward no seguía los mezquinos pasos de su padre y era mucho más humilde. Sin embargo, una punzada de preocupación lo asaltó.

- No le diré nada, pero hay que tener cuidado. No todos los niños pobres son malos, pero sí los hay que pueden engañarte sólo porque tú tienes cosas que ellos no.

- Entonces... ¿Está mal?

- Claro que no. Pero sería bueno que comprobásemos las intenciones de ese niño, ¿no?- miró su reloj- Aún falta un rato para la hora de comer... ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el parque?

- ¡Sí!- Edo dio un salto de alegría y corrió hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	3. III

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo III **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (importante): **Primero que nada, quiero dejar el mensajito de rigor: "**_Si no te gusta el contenido, ignora el fic. Es fácil, cierra la ventana, dale hacia atrás, pero ni pierdas el tiempo dejando una crítica sin fundamento ni haciendo una denuncia de propiedades idénticas. Se te agradecerá." _**Este fic se compone de 12 capítulos (ni uno más ni uno menos) bastante largos. **No** va a haber lemon, pero sí shonen-ai muy mono y esas cosas. Parte típica de mí (drama), parte atípica (rosita y florecitas). Si dejan review (cosa que se agradecería) ruego dejen críticas constructivas para mejorar, y no comentarios degradantes, insultos y etceteras (vamos, que los flames, por el ce u ele o). Si alguno de ustedes desea una respuesta, por favor indíquelo junto con algún medio de contacto (direccion de mail), ya que aquí a la mínima te escupen y ahora tb está prohibido responder a los reviews. Disfruten de la lectura y gracias por leer :) **_Dedicado a Nao, quien me animó a escribirlo, lo siguió mientras lo escribía y me lo beteó. _**

-----------------------------------------------------

Una semana después, Edo se encontraba en el coche con sus padres, con los refunfuños de su padre acerca de la gente de la calle como música de fondo. Mantenía la nariz pegada al cristal, mirando con curiosidad la calle. Si al menos por una casualidad pudiese verlo...

El automóvil se detuvo frente a la tienda de la otra vez y a Edward se le iluminó el rostro, rezando por la ocasión de verlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Esta vez su madre insistió en que los acompañara dentro, pero ante las efusivas negativas del pequeño no tuvo más remedio que ceder de nuevo, ya que Hohenheim definitivamente no decidía tomar parte en la discusión.

Cuando los adultos se perdieron tras la puerta del lujoso establecimiento, Edo corrió al callejón de la otra vez, emocionado. Pero al llegar allí, no encontró nada. Lo buscó por todos los rincones del lugar, pero Aru no aparecía. Decepcionado deshizo el camino hasta la tienda, esperando desilusionado a sus padres pegando la espalda en la pared. Y entonces se sintió estúpido por creer que él le estaría esperando en aquel lugar si apenas lo conocía. Comenzó a juguetear con una piedrecilla que había en el suelo, distrayéndose de su propia amargura. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste de no poder verlo? ¿Qué tenía de especial sino aquellos ojos pardos tan brillantes, esa imagen tan amable aunque pobre, esa alegría aún estando herido?

¿Por qué quería verlo a cualquier precio?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había perdido la pequeña piedra de vista. Sintió una presencia a su lado, y se giró para verla con vagancia. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron con una gran sorpresa y alegría.

- ¡Aru!

El pequeño de cabello castaño le sonrió, apoyado en la pared a su lado. Le saludó con alegría, antes de abalanzarse sobre él en un efusivo abrazo que Edo correspondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

- ¡Me has tenido esperando muchos días, tonto!- dijo entonces Aru, mostrando un enojo fingido- La próxima vez avisa cuando vayas a tardar tanto.

- De acuerdo...

- ¡Quiero jugar contigo! Pero creo que tu mamá te llamará en un ratito... ¿quieres que vayamos al parque por la tarde? Te enseñaré mis juguetes, son poquitos pero... ¡te los dejaré!

- ¡Claro! Estaré allí sin falta después de la hora de comer, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale!- se inclinó para hablarle al oído- Me voy antes de traerte problemas con tu mamá y tu papá... ¡No faltes! Te estaré esperando.- y corrió para alejarse de allí.

- ¡No tendrás la suerte de que no vaya!

- ¡Eso espero!- desapareció tras una esquina, despidiéndose con la mano del niño rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	4. IV

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo IV **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

-----------------------------------------------------

Aquella tarde, Edo arrastraba a Maes hacia el parque de la mano. Al adulto no le hacía gracia tener que hacer de intermediario en las amistades del pequeño, pues podría acarrearle serios problemas con los señores Elric, pero los ojos dorados del menor sabían mirar de tal forma que fuese imposible negarles nada. Caminaba deprisa, pero se le veía desbordar alegría, y el hombre moreno no podía reprimir una sonrisa al ver la emoción resplandecer en el rostro de Edward.

El lugar rebosaba en árboles, matorrales y demás espacios verdes, guiados por caminos de arenilla y con un lago en el centro. Al llegar, Maes se sentó en el banco de costumbre mientras Edo buscaba nervioso con la mirada. No pasó mucho rato hasta que divisó a Aru sentado a la sombra de un árbol, esperándolo. Se acercó por detrás con sigilo y le tapó los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?- preguntó, divertido.

- ¡Edo! ¡Al final has venido!- exclamó alegremente el niño.

- ¿Qué te hacía pensar que no vendría?- Edo tomó asiento sobre la hierba junto a él, apoyándose en el árbol y juntando su hombro con el de Aru. Notó que temblaba,

- Es que... No pensaba que dijeras en serio lo de ser amigos... Quiero decir, no todos los días un niño de tu clase va a jugar con uno de la mía...

- Pero yo sí lo dije de verdad, quiero ser tu amigo... Pero si tú no quieres...

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Claro que quiero! Mira, he traído mis juguetes.

Alphonse le mostró una bolsa de tela marrón, de donde sacó un muñeco de trapo, un cochecito de cartón y un caballito de arcilla, y los depositó los tres con cuidado sobre el césped, mostrándoselos a Edo.

- ¿Los has hecho tú, Aru?

- ¡Sí! En el orfanato no nos compran juguetes porque no tienen dinero, pero yo aprendí a hacérmelos solo. ¿Te gustan?

- ¡Son muy bonitos! Yo nunca sabría hacer cosas así...

El rubio tomó en sus manos el caballito de arcilla y lo inspeccionó detalladamente. Definitivamente, no era una obra de arte pero aún así tenía una belleza infantil que lo hacía mejor a cualquiera de todos sus juguetes. De los tres, aquel fue el que más le gustó. Se lo devolvió a su dueño, quien se lo prestó para jugar y las horas pasaron entre sus risas cristalinas. Cuando el sol vespertino comenzó a teñirse de rojo y el cielo mostraba una gama de colores anaranjados y rosados, Maes decidió que era hora de volver, pero al joven Elric le pareció poco el rato que había disfrutado de la compañía de su nuevo amigo. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

- Maes...- murmuró, acercándose al mayor- ¿Puede venir Aru a jugar un ratito a casa?

- ¡De ninguna manera! Si el señor se enterase me tiraría a la calle y...

- Porfa...- suplicó Edo con ojitos llorosos y la mirada que le ablandaría el corazón hasta a una piedra, juntando sus manitas a modo de ruego- En casa me siento muy solo...

- Pero...- quiso resistirse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero finalmente se llevó una mano a su oscuro cabello y suspiró derrotado, llevando a los niños a la mansión Elric, murmurando cosas no muy claras sobre su futura situación.

Los tres entraron con mucho sigilo y, una vez en el piso de arriba, los niños corrieron hacia la habitación de Edo, seguidos por Maes. El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando su mayordomo pasó y se apoyó en ella jadeando, con Aru a su lado, jadeando también.

Oyó ahogar una exclamación y cuando se giró a observar a su amigo vio que tenía la sorpresa en su rostro mientras miraba con curiosidad y los ojos bien abiertos todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Todo esto es tu habitación?- preguntó incrédulo- En un sitio como este dormimos quince en el orfanato…

No era un reproche, sólo una observación que a Edo no le acabó de gustar. Le produjo una sensación en el estómago, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Aru no se movía de su lado, temeroso de romper cualquiera de aquellas cosas que parecían tan valiosas.

- Juega con lo que quieras, Aru. Como si fuese tu habitación.

- ¡Quiero jugar contigo!

Ambos se pusieron a corretear por la habitación, saltando sobre la cama y haciendo guerra de almohadas. Riendo a carcajadas que no tardaron en ser escuchadas por Trisha Elric.

El jolgorio se detuvo cuando los pasos de la madre se oyeron resonar por el pasillo, acercándose a la habitación. Edo y Aru supieron enseguida que el de los ojos pardos debía ocultarse… ¿Dónde? Al pequeño Elric le brilló una idea en la cabeza: el montón de peluches. Alphonse se ocultó entre ellos justo en el momento en el que la mujer de cabellos castaños entrase en la estancia.

- Edward, ¿qué es ese escándalo?- preguntó seriamente.

- Es que… Estaba jugando y…

Pero su madre distinguió casi de refilón una pequeña mata de pelo entre el peluche del león y el de la cebra y se acercó al montón de muñecos, apartando algunos y descubriendo al pequeño que se acurrucaba entre ellos. La habitación quedó en silencio mientras Trisha miraba a Aru detenidamente y este le devolvía una sonrisa nerviosa. Detrás, Edo sentía escalofríos.

- ¿De dónde ha salido este peluche?- preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

Edward no entendió en un principio, pero cuando la señora Elric le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, de nuevo se sintió alegre.

- Me lo ha regalado Maes.- respondió. La mujer miró al mayordomo, que se tensaba esperando un regaño.

- Maes, ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes regalarle algo así a Edward? Ese peluche está muy sucio y tiene la ropa rota. Encárgate de darle un baño y de ponerle ropa más decente.

Trisha se encaminó hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir ordenó que nadie le contase a Hohenheim la presencia del nuevo amigo del joven Elric. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, el rubio se abalanzó sobre el castaño, abrazándolo cariñosamente, contento de que su madre no lo rechazara por tener un amigo con aquellas condiciones.

Más tarde, Maes lo bañó y le dio algo de ropa de Edo. Parecía otro niño después de aquello. Cuando casi anochecía Trisha volvió e informó a su hijo de que su padre no los acompañaría en la cena, con lo que dejó el camino libre para que Alphonse los acompañase en la mesa.

Antes de irse aquella noche, Aru le regaló a Edo el caballito de arcilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	5. V

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo V **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

-----------------------------------------------------

Aquel invierno, Edward enfermó. No era nada realmente grave, pero el médico le había dicho que no podía levantarse de la cama en varios días.

Lo que más le molestaba no eran los dolores de garganta, la fiebre o el dolor de cabeza, sino no poder ir a jugar con Aru. Así que suplicó a Maes y luego a su madre que dejaran que su amigo se quedase en casa a dormir con él.

Al principio, sólo obtuvo negativas, pero no dejó de insistir hasta que Trisha cedió, y Maes se ofreció a ir al orfanato a buscarlo aquella noche.

- Sólo vas para ver a Glacier…- acusó Ed. Maes lo ignoró, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Glacier era la mujer que se encargaba de los niños del orfanato. Maes la había conocido en uno de sus tantos viajes allí a llevar o recoger a Aru, y el rubio Elric tenía la certeza de que se había enamorado de ella puesto que no le importaba tener que ir mil veces allí, y cuando lo hacía hablaba con ella sonrojado y nervioso, y volvía con una gran sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el niño de piel blanca apareció por la puerta de su cuarto con expresión preocupada y corrió hacia él para ponerle la mano en la frente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con la inquietud reflejada en los ojos.

- ¡Claro! Sólo es un resfriado pero el médico no me deja salir a jugar… Pero está bien si estás conmigo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí!

Lo abrazó, y la calidez de los brazos de Aru no pudo compararse con nada. Sentía cómo todas sus dolencias se iban, como si jamás hubiesen existido. Charlaron animadamente sobre nada en especial hasta la hora de dormir. Aru se acomodó junto a Edo en la cama.

- Es muy blandita.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿No tienes miedo de ponerte enfermo tú también?

- Para nada. Quiero estar aquí contigo, se está calentito.

- Pues claro, tengo un montón de fiebre.

- Con el frío que hace, serás como mi pequeña chimenea.

- Tonto…- rió.

Vio que Aru cerraba los ojos, tratando de dormir en mitad de la penumbra. La luna jugaba con su piel, con las hebras de cabello que le caían por la frente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable siempre?- Edo no pudo reprimir la pregunta, hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo. El otro pequeño abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Es malo?

- No, claro que no... Es sólo que... Se me hace raro... Siempre sonríes aunque tu vida no sea perfecta... ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?

Aru se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, y Edo lo imitó, culpándose por el actual rostro sombrío que mostraba ahora su amigo.

- Murieron cuando yo era pequeño... No sé qué les pasó, pero los recuerdo un poco, tengo sus imágenes borrosas en mi cabeza. No teníamos nada, pero mamá siempre me sonreía y me pedía que lo hiciera. Un día me encontré en el orfanato con Glacier, y como era pequeño no supe nunca cómo murieron. Pero, aún así, sé que aún me quieren y me protegen desde el cielo.- una sonrisa melancólica asomó en los labios del pequeño de ojos pardos- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

- Sí...

- Muchas veces, por las noches, me siento al lado de la ventana y miro mucho rato las estrellas, porque sé que en dos de ellas están papá y mamá. Y cierro los ojos esperando que algún día vengan por mí.

- ¡No digas eso!

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, Edo se había aferrado con fuerza al cuello de Aru, llorando. El más pequeño no supo cómo reaccionar unos instantes, y luego respondió el abrazo con suavidad.

- No te vayas nunca, por favor... No me dejes solo, Aru, por favor...

- No me iré... No me iré...- repetía para calmarlo.

Y así, al cabo de un rato quedaron dormidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	6. VI

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo VI **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

-----------------------------------------------------

Los años pasaron deprisa y la amistad entre los dos niños fue estrechándose cada día más. Crecieron juntos entre juegos y risas, a escondidas del padre de Edo y sus cuadriculadas ideologías. Edward se había convertido en un jovencito de 17 años bastante apuesto. Se había dejado crecer sus rubios cabellos y se los solía recoger en una trenza, aunque de altura escasease un poco. Sus ojos dorados habían ido adquiriendo una forma rasgada y fiera, y por todo ello era muy popular entre las chicas de su escuela.

Con sus 16 años, Alphonse había alcanzado en altura al joven Elric, y también se había dejado crecer su cabello castaño, recogiéndoselo usualmente en una pequeña coleta. Sus ojos tenían una forma más redondeada que la de Edo, y el hermoso color esmeralda relucía en cada mirada. Su expresión amable no había cambiado en absoluto, si bien se había incrementado con el paso de los años.

Aquella tarde se encontraban sentados en un banco del parque, junto al lago. No cruzaban palabra, pero estaba bien así. Las ondas del agua cristalina le daban un aspecto hermosamente curioso a los reflejos que caían sobre ella, los patos nadaban dejando una estela transparente de olas en miniatura, haciendo sonidos que cautivaban el oído de Aru. Un suspiro colmado de molestia sustituyó el rumor de las aves y el agua, y el muchacho supo entonces que algo no marchaba bien con Edo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, viendo cómo su amigo entornaba los ojos como si el mundo lo fastidiase.

- Nada.- dijo el otro, secamente.

Aru se incorporó en su asiento y se acercó mucho a Edo, mirándole fijamente, y volvió a preguntar. Era el único método por el cual su amigo no podía evadir darle las respuestas.

- El sábado es el baile de la escuela...- respondió el rubio con amargura, dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyado en el respaldo del banco.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- curioseó Aru, imitándolo. Quedaron mirando el cielo azul y las esponjosas nubles blancas flotando, como miles de algodones juntos formando figuras abstractas.

- Me han pedido varias chicas que las acompañe, pero... ¡yo no quiero ir con esas tontas que cada vez que paso por su lado se ponen a reír como hienas!

Aru rió levemente al ver la expresión de casi enojo que ponía Edo.

- Pero tendrás que ir, ¿no? Tendrás que elegir a alguna.

- Yo no quiero ir con nadie si no eres tú, Aru.

- ¡Yo no sé bailar!- bromeó, sabiendo que a ese baile iban parejas de chicos y chicas.

- No es tan difícil, simplemente nos quedamos sentados en un rincón y ya está.

El de los ojos pardos volvió a reír y devolvió su mirada al atardecer reflejado en el agua, tranquilamente. Pocos minutos después, volvió a escuchar la voz del rubio.

- No digo en broma lo de ir al baile contigo.- admitió en un murmullo audible. Aru lo miró unos instantes y luego puso una expresión muy conocida para Edo: se le había ocurrido una idea.

- Señor Elric, ¿de verdad me está usted invitando al gran baile de su refinada escuela?

- ¡No te quepa duda!

- Quizá no sea del todo imposible...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué te parece este?

- No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

- ¡Pues claro! Dime, ¿este te parece bonito?

- ¡Dime que estás bromeando!

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe o no?

Edo guardó silencio, sin poder reprimir una amplia y divertida sonrisa. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared de una tienda de ropa, y Aru no hacía más que sacar vestidos de gala. Había tenido la idea de hacerse pasar por una chica para poder acompañarlo al dichoso baile.

- Por supuesto que quiero pero, ¿estás seguro de que tú quieres hacer esto?

- ¡Será divertido! Como una fiesta de disfraces. Estoy seguro de que me lo pasaré bien si voy contigo. Pero si no estás de acuerdo entonces...

- Ese está bien.

- A mí también me gusta... Pero es muy caro, elijamos otro.

- ¿Qué más te da? Si lo voy a pagar yo. Me gusta ese, cógelo.

Aru permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, mirando el vestido. Y, de pronto, murmuró:

- Edo...

- Dime.- respondió el otro, curioso.

- ¡No pienso ponerme corsé!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sábado por la noche, Edo viajaba en el coche con Maes de camino a recoger a Aru. Se retorcía los dedos con nerviosismo, pero a la vez con diversión. Aquel muchacho estaba loco. Se echó una mirada más a sí mismo: llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata del color del traje. Se había recogido el cabello en una pequeña coleta dejada caer por la espalda.

Llegaron a la puerta del orfanato y Edo bajó corriendo a buscarlo. Lo encontró en su habitación con Glacier, quien lo ayudaba a terminar de arreglarse. Llevaba el vestido blanco y liso, de media manga que habían elegido días antes en la tienda, con unos pendientes, un pequeño colgante y una pulsera que seguramente le había prestado la mujer y se había dejado el brillante cabello castaño suelto. Junto a sus rasgos faciales tan hermosos, cualquiera lo confundiría con una preciosa jovencita. Le ofreció el brazo de manera cortés, metiéndose ya en el papel y haciendo reír a Alphonse. Luego se metieron en el coche.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?- cuestionó el menor.

- Estás irreconocible... ¡Es increíble! Hasta yo empiezo a creer que realmente eres una chica...

- Yo tengo miedo, Edo.

- ¿De qué?

- De que tus seguidoras me maten por sus celos.

- ¡Tonto!

Cuando comenzaron a adentrarse por los pasillos de la escuela, Aru tomó a Edo de la mano, nervioso. Y éste le devolvió el gesto para tranquilizarlo. Entraron al gran salón, donde se escuchaba una música suave de fondo, bajo el murmullo de la gente al hablar. Algunas chicas se giraron a ver a los recién llegados y le dedicaban miradas recelosas al pobre Aru.

- Ignóralas.- susurró Edo al notar que su acompañante se cohibía, con su propia inquietud quemándole las entrañas- Pero si te sientes incómodo y quieres irte, avísame y nos largamos.

- No, está bien. Te dije que me matarían tus enamoradas.

Anduvieron por el recinto, deteniéndose junto a una larga mesa con algunas bebidas, cerca de un grupo de chicas. Una de ellas se acercó a curiosear.

- Hola, Edward. Me alegro de que hayas venido al final.- saludó una jovencita de cabellos castaños recogidos en un bonito peinado y un vestido rosa pálido.

- Hola, Nelly.- respondió de modo aparentemente amable, pero su amigo lo reconoció como aburrido.

- ¿No vas a presentarme a esta chica?- hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a Aru.

- Eh... Claro... Ar... Quiero decir, esta es Nina. Nina, esta es Nelly, una compañera.

Aru saludó con timidez a la chica, tratando de aguantar la risa por su nuevo nombre.

- ¿Y sois novios?

Ambos se miraron un momento, tratando de decidir la respuesta. "Nina" desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sonrojada y habiendo pensado que lo mejor era que Edo se entendiese con su compañera.

- Sí, bueno... Sí, lo somos. Desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Y nadie sabía nada! Muy mal, Edward.

La chica continuó regañándolo unos minutos más y finalmente se marchó. Ambos notaban un calor intenso en las mejillas tras todo aquello, y Edo volvió a tomar la mano de Aru con fuerza.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte?- temía que el muchacho disfrazado estuviese agobiado por la farsa, cansado de ir de aquella manera y fingir.

- Es divertido.- sonrió el menor- Muy divertido. Nadie se da cuenta.

- ¿Aru?- inquirió una voz a sus espaldas- ¿Qué haces vestido de ese modo?

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos, encontrándose de bruces con la mirada divertida de Roze, la prima de Edo y buena amiga de los dos. Solía jugar con ellos en sus visitas a la mansión Elric e iba a la misma escuela que el rubio. Llevaba un vestido algo pomposo, blanco con adornos florales en rosa. Llevaba su castaño cabello dejado caer por la espalda, recogido ligeramente con un gancho en forma de flor, con dos mechones rosados dejados caer a ambos lados del rostro. Aru comenzó a sentir algo de vergüenza al ser reconocido, pero la chica no le reprochaba nada, conociendo de sobra la fuerte amistad que los ataba.

- No sois capaces de separaros en una ocasión como esta...- rió ligeramente, luego esbozó una dulce y cómplice sonrisa- En el fondo me alegro de que mi primo esté vigilado por ti en lugar de ir acompañado de alguna de aquellas arpías.- dirigió una mirada al grupo de chicas que había abandonado a sus acompañantes sólo para chismorrear acerca de la pareja de Edo y la envidia que le tenían. Aru sonrió con ella.

- Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie quién soy realmente.- rogó el muchacho de ojos pardos, aún sabiendo que Roze no lo haría de ningún modo.

- ¡Pues claro que no lo haré! Vigila bien al cabeza hueca de mi primo, que no haga ninguna travesura.- tranquilizó la joven, lanzando miradas acusadoras a Edo, quien se defendió alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

- Prometo que me portaré bien.- aseguró.

- ¡Más te vale!

Pronto llegó el acompañante de Roze, un muchacho de cabellos cenicientos y mirada enrojecida, y se alejó con él hacia la zona del buffet para tomar alguna cosa. En aquel momento, la orquesta anunció que había llegado la hora de los bailes y comenzó a sonar un vals. Aru miró dudoso al rubio quien, con una sonrisa pícara, alzó la mano del chico de ojos pardos y se inclinó levemente ante él.

- Nina, ¿me harías el honor de concederme este baile?

- Ya te he dicho que no sé bailar...

- No puede ser tan difícil... ¿Quieres?

Alphonse se lo pensó un segundo antes de dejarse llevar hacia la pista por el joven Elric. Una vez allí, y con varias parejas más bailando a su alrededor, Edo colocó una de las manos de Aru en su hombro y tomó la otra con la suya, depositando la restante en la cintura del menor.

- Y ahora, ¿qué?- murmuró Aru.

- Tú sólo déjate llevar.

Al principio la danza era torpe, Alphonse no podía evitar pisar de vez en vez a Edward e incluso en una ocasión por poco se cae, pero el rubio sujetó su cintura con fuerza y lo estrechó más contra él. Finalmente, el ritmo de ambos se acompasó.

- Aprendes rápido, "Nina".

- Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba. ¡Y deja de llamarme Nina o te doy una paliza!

- ¡Qué agresiva!

Bailaron hasta que el cuerpo les pidió un descanso, momento aprovechado por ambos para huir a los jardines de la escuela. Descansaron junto a una gran fuente de piedra, mirando las estrellas. El firmamento parecía como un bote de purpurina plateada derramada sobre una tela oscura, resplandeciente. La luna brillaba con fuerza sobre el despejado cielo nocturno, iluminando el jardín de un modo bello, que lo resguardaba de las miradas del interior del recinto, pero que permitía ver con claridad a los que estaban fuera. Una ligera brisa fresca les acarició el rostro a ambos, las hojas secas que descansaban sobre el húmedo césped sonaron al contacto con el aire.

- Tengo algo para ti.- anunció suavemente Edo de pronto, rebuscándose por todos los bolsillos del traje algún objeto. Aru lo observaba con curiosidad, y sin haberse esperado para nada algún tipo de regalo. Finalmente, Edo sacó una pequeña caja azul marino y se la ofreció al joven de cabello castaño, quien la tomó y la abrió con curiosidad. Contenía dos anillos plateados- Si tú te pones uno y yo otro, significará que estaremos siempre juntos. También tiene algo escrito dentro.

Aru tomó uno de los anillos y leyó la inscripción grabada: _"Aru y Edo, por siempre juntos"_. No lo dudó dos veces y se lo colocó en el dedo antes de abrazar con fuerza a su amigo y agradecérselo. Edo también se puso el suyo mientras sonreía. El suave viento llevó hasta sus oídos una nueva canción, un nuevo baile que pedirle a su acompañante y que nuevamente le fue concedido, de modo distinto.

Alphonse rodeó el cuello de Edo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras que él estrechaba su cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en la de él, meciéndose al compás de la lenta melodía como si el mundo se redujese a aquel lugar, a ellos dos. Poco a poco la tentación de perderse en el momento se hizo poderosa, y acabaron evadiéndose de las cosas con sentido lógico, de la concepción de la realidad, ahogando la mente y la razón entre notas musicales y el calor humano del otro.

- No me dejes solo, Aru...- susurró en su oído, como si alguien fuese a escucharlo. El aludido alzó levemente la cabeza, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, ¿sabes?

De manera automática, como si la distancia entre ellos fuese realmente molesta, fueron acortándola lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron con delicadeza. La respiración cálida del uno chocando en la piel del otro era una sensación dulce pero quemaba a la vez. Como siguiendo un guión, cerraron los ojos y se permitieron hacer un contacto real, simplemente besando los labios del otro hasta que dejó de ser suficiente, y entre besos los labios se abrieron. Las lenguas temerosas de ambos se encontraron casi sin querer, apenas tocándose al principio, torpemente y sin saber qué hacer, y explorando tímidamente después. La insistente falta de aire fue lo que los obligó a separarse, para descubrir un rubor y temblor mutuos, sin ser realmente conscientes de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Entonces se soltaron rápidamente, como si de ese modo se pudiese volver atrás y borrar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada, sorprendidos de sí mismos, sin poder darse una explicación razonable a aquello. No se podía pedir disculpas, no quedaban palabras de explicación, no había nada que arreglase aquel error.

- Será mejor que olvidemos esto.- la voz de Aru sonó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, pero pareció marcharse de nuevo con el viento. No podía asegurar que Edo le hubiese escuchado, pero no podía repetir de nuevo algo de lo que trataba de convencerse sin poder apartar la sensación de intrusión de aquella boca ajena en la suya.

- Aru...- oyó su nombre, le pareció muy distante. Vio de reojo que Edo se sentaba en el borde de la fuente, como si el peso de sus acciones lo agotasen por segundos- No puedo.- acabó por admitir finalmente, de modo que parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima al decirlo.

- Esto no es normal, Edo.- razonó el otro, sin embargo- Tú... Sobre todo tú no puedes ir haciendo estas cosas conmigo. Deberías hacerlo con chicas... ¿Qué diría la gente si te viese? Tienes una respetable posición social que puedes tirar por tierra por una estupidez como esta...

- ¿Realmente ha sido una estupidez para ti?- miró fijamente a Aru, tratando de obtener la respuesta en sus ojos, pero no pudo. Y, al no obtenerla de ningún modo, prosiguió- Aunque te suene raro, me importa bien poco lo que la sociedad pueda decir de mí por algo así. Lo único que me importa es lo que tú tengas que decir al respecto, ¿entiendes? Quizá escucharme decir esto te parezca demente, pero el error ya está cometido y estará bien si después no quieres seguir sabiendo de mí. Aru, desde hace un tiempo me siento solo sin ti. Cuando te vas, no importa que me rodee mucha gente... Yo no dejo de sentirme...

- Solo y perdido.- finalizó el otro muchacho la frase, cortándolo por un momento.

- Exacto. Pero cuando estoy contigo el mundo es de otro color, siempre es alegre y me siento bien. Es como si...

- Como si, estando contigo, no hubiese ningún problema. No importa el modo en el que la vida gire a mí alrededor, porque siempre está bien a tu lado.

- ¡Exacto! Es como si fueses un ángel, ¿sabes? Cuando veo que te alejas o que algo no está bien contigo, me duele mucho aquí.- depositó su mano en la parte izquierda del pecho- Como si se rompiese, como si el mundo dejase de lado su felicidad. Sin embargo, cuando paso las horas contigo, riendo, en paz y tranquilidad...

- También duele, pero de modo distinto. Es un dolor agradable, el corazón palpita deprisa y siento un vacío en el estómago cubierto por el aleteo de mil mariposas juguetonas. E, inconscientemente, quiero que se repita, que esa sensación nunca me abandone.- Aru no dejaba de completar sus frases, como si estuviesen estudiadas palabra por palabra, coma a coma, en algún libro. Edo lo miró unos instantes con curiosidad y luego se levantó.

- No sé exactamente qué es, ni si está bien o mal... Pero no quiero que se vaya, y odio pensar que puedo perderte aquí y ahora. Y te prometo que estoy esforzándome por no sujetarte con fuerza para que no puedas escapar.

El joven de ojos pardos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y avanzó dos pasos hacia él, dejando apenas medio metro de espacio entre ellos.

- Eso, Edo, quieras creerlo o no, se llama amor. Y, antes de que hagas lo de siempre y me preguntes cómo lo sé, te diré que se lo pregunté a Glacier cuando comencé a sentir lo mismo. Está mal porque realmente no soy una chica ni tengo un apetecible estatus en la sociedad para aplacar un poco las críticas, es un pecado...- lo abrazó con ternura, rodeando su cuello de nuevo, acomodándose en su hombro- Pero, si tú quieres, quisiera pecar contigo.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a tanto?

- No soy yo el que más arriesga en esto, Edo. Tienes que pensártelo bien, no quiero ser el culpable de que arruines tu vida, si tu padre se llegase a enterar... o la gente.- Aru se separó un poco del rubio, como si temiera hacerle daño tocándolo- ¿Qué dirían de ti en los círculos sociales? Es posible que te dejen de lado, que pierdas todo lo que tienes... Sabes, creo que no es una buena idea...

Edward vio que le temblaban las manos y que se le empañaban los pardos luceros de su rostro. Lo acalló poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de seguridad y una sonrisa que por más que quería no podía borrar: era lo que sentía estando cerca de él. El menor, sin embargo, lo miraba con inquietud y duda, ahora en silencio, notando como el calor de la piel de Edo rozando gentilmente sus labios expandirse por toda su columna vertebral, fortalecer el nudo en la boca del estómago. Tragó saliva cuando observó que el de los ojos color oro abría la boca para hablar, dejando unos segundos para terminar de pensar lo que iba a decir antes de pronunciar la frase.

- Te quiero, Aru.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del espacio, ni la música llegaba ya a sus oídos, perdida en el remoto lugar que ya habían olvidado que existía. Alphonse notó la mano del joven Elric desplazarse por su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad, y así pudo sentir el temblor que también se apoderaba de él. Estaban nerviosos e, incluso, les temblaba un poco la voz al hablar. Pero no era lo importante. Nada importaba salvo ellos dos, el uno para el otro. El muchacho de cabellos castaños tardó unos segundos en pronunciar verbalmente lo que su expresión proclamaba a gritos desde hacía rato.

- Yo también te quiero, Edo.

- Entonces no hay nada más que me interese en el mundo. No me importa que no sea lo común, que no sea lo que mi padre quiera, que la gente no vaya a entenderlo o quedarme sin nada si puedo estar contigo.

Las manos de Aru se alzaron para posarse en la nuca de Edo, filtrando sus dedos entre sus suaves hebras cobrizas, para atraerlo y facilitar un nuevo beso, más dulce que el anterior. El rubio estrechó su cintura con seguridad: no pensaba dejarlo marchar jamás.

Después de quedarse juntos mirando el firmamento un rato más, volvieron al recinto para despedirse de Roze y marcharse. No se molestaron en llamar a Hughes siquiera para que fuese a recogerlos, prefirieron ir andando y detenerse a jugar en un parque cercano.

- Diablos, qué frío hace...- se quejó Aru. Su vestido era de media manga y no abrigaba nada.

Enseguida Edo se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se la dio para que se la pusiera y, aunque en un principio trató de rechazarla, el rubio puso su mirada especial que nadie podía resistir, así que se la puso, sintiendo después su cálido abrazo por la espalda, rodeando su torso y entrelazando sus dedos, susurrándole un "te quiero" en el oído que le causó escalofríos, le provocó una sonrisa. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando la boca de Edward con la suya, atrapándola una vez que la encontró, saboreándola y disfrutándola sin temor. Estaban solos, nadie podía verlos, eran libres de corresponderse. Y, así, llegaron a altas horas de la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	7. VII

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo VII **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

-----------------------------------------------------

- Porfa...

- ¡He dicho que no!

- Venga...

- ¡Que no!

- Anda...

- ¡Pesado!

- Si sabes que me lo vas a dar...

- No, no te daré nada.

- Sólo uno...

- Ninguno.

Edward y Alphonse estaban en la habitación del primero, quien perseguía al segundo, reclamándole algo. Aru corría, negándose, pero finalmente Edo le dio alcance y lo atrapó, sosteniendo su cuerpo y sus muñecas pegadas a la pared, inmovilizándolo. Comenzaba a mirarlo lastimeramente, rogando mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

- Quita, Edo, ¡va a vernos alguien!

- ¿Quién? Nadie vendrá. Vamos, dámelo...

- No pienso hacerlo.- Aru mostró finalmente un brillo de diversión en los ojos, descubriendo finalmente que estaba jugando.

- ¡Maldito! Sólo me haces rabiar...- dio un corto beso sobre la comisura de los labios de Aru y luego los lamió con lentitud- Quiero un beso.

- No te lo voy a dar.

- En ese caso lo robaré.

Posó sus labios sobre los de él, casi bruscamente, pillando por sorpresa al joven castaño, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Edo movió sus labios, abriéndolos para poder explorar el interior de la boca que hasta ese momento le había negado. Aru no tardó en responder al beso. Cuando se separaron, Edo lo liberó, tomando su mano.

- Te dije que al final me lo darías.- Aru lo empujó juguetonamente.

- Idiota...

Maes tocó entonces a la puerta y se separaron cautelosamente, fingiendo que nada especial había entre ellos. El hombre pasó y, con expresión seria, informó al chico rubio de que su padre lo esperaba en el estudio para hablar seriamente con él. Edward le quitó importancia y, pidiéndole a Aru que lo esperase, se encaminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo, en dirección al estudio. Aru quedó asomado por la puerta, junto a Maes, que tosió para llamar su atención.

- Sé que tú también quieres enterarte de eso tan importante. Así que no te diré que cuando bajas las escaleras, si giras a la derecha en dirección al comedor y pasado este, encontrarás el estudio y una hermosa y gran planta de interior en la cual cualquiera de tu tamaño podría ocultarse, porque sé que eres capaz de ir a espiar. Así que me reservo el dato y me voy.- se giró y, tras dar dos pasos, se detuvo- Y tampoco te voy a decir que vayas sin hacer ruido o el señor Elric te descubrirá.

Aru esbozó una amplia sonrisa y corrió sin hacer ruido escaleras abajo tras darle las gracias en un murmullo a Maes. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, finalmente encontró la maceta de interior tras la que se ocultó y desde la que se escuchaba perfectamente la conversación ya iniciada entre los dos varones Elric.

- Deja de dar rodeos ya. Sé perfectamente que pronto voy a cumplir los 18, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.- era la voz desafiante de Edo, de quien no recordaba haber oído jamás una palabra amable o respetuosa hacia su progenitor.

- Sólo intento decirte las cosas como se las diría a un adulto, explicando las circunstancias que me obligan a tomar decisiones, Edward, pero por lo visto tú jamás maduras.- la voz más grave era la del padre de Edo, Hohenheim Elric, quien le hablaba pacientemente, pero se notaban dejes de exasperación hacia la actitud de su hijo.

- Pues ya conozco las malditas circunstancias. Ahora dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? ¿Planeas dejarme vivir solo porque pronto seré mayor de edad?

- No, algo mucho más importante y que, aparte de beneficiarnos a todos, creo que te parecerá una estupenda idea. ¿Conoces el apellido Rockbell?

- ¿Rockbell? ¿No es el hombre que posee una gran industria de artículos mecánicos? Claro que lo conozco, ¿por qué?

- Ese hombre tiene una hermosa hija de tu edad. Da la casualidad de que es un buen amigo mío y hemos hablado del tema, y hemos pensado en que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es prometerte con su única hija para establecer una alianza financiera de la que todos saldríamos bien parados, Edward.

- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

- En absoluto, ambos opinamos que es una oportunidad de fortalecer relaciones empresariales y afectivas. No tienes nada que perder.

La estancia se sumió en un tenso silencio, mientras fuera un Alphonse impactado se sentaba en el suelo, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho, esperando escuchar una respuesta de Edo que le rompería el alma. Sentía unas ganas horribles de correr y llorar, sin embargo la duda no le dejaba moverse de allí. Era evidente que Edward aceptaría la propuesta, en beneficio de su familia y el suyo propio y no lo culparía, pues él no debía ser más que las personas que le dieron la vida y todo lo que poseía, la vida que tenía y que él le estaba destruyendo. Tras unos minutos de silencio, le sobresaltó un fuerte golpe y un grito.

- ¡No lo acepto! ¡No quiero que manejes mi vida a tu antojo como si fuese un negocio tuyo! ¡No voy a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco ni quiero!

Culpabilidad y alegría le rebosaron el cuerpo a partes iguales, pero no tuvo opción de escuchar la réplica de Hohenheim ya que la presencia de Trisha lo asustó.

- No deberías estar espiando a los demás, Aru.- murmuró gentilmente para no ser oída por los dos que discutían en el interior del estudio. Le tendió la mano- Ven, vayamos a esperar a Edo a su habitación.

El joven, sintiéndose un niño pequeño ante la maternal esencia de la mujer, aceptó su gesto y la siguió hasta el lugar indicado. Una vez allí se sentaron en el borde de la cama y ella le ofreció un pañuelo para que se enjugara las lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos pardos.

- ¿Hasta qué extremo aprecias a Edward?- preguntó ella en un susurro lleno de dulzura.

Aru la miró con gesto sorprendido, como si le estuviesen dando a entender que lo que sentía por el chico rubio ya no era un secreto de dos, sino de tres. Y estuvo a punto de sincerarse con ella, de no ser que el aludido entró furioso en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y tumbándose de golpe sobre la cama tras ellos, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, gritando "mi padre es un imbécil" una y otra vez, ante la divertida mirada de los otros dos. Su madre se levantó.

- Supongo que tendré que hablar con él, aunque no vaya a servir de nada.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Aru se recostó junto a Edo en la cama y deslizó un brazo sobre la cintura del rubio, quien seguía con la cabeza inmersa en la tela de la almohada.

- Si sigues así te acabarás ahogando.- observó el menor con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Aru.- informó seriamente ladeando la cabeza hasta quedar mirándole, aún tumbado- Y es importante...

Quiso decirle que ya lo sabía, pero prefirió esperar a ver lo que el rubio le contaba y le tenía que decir. Edward puso una expresión de rabia y dolor antes de iniciar el discurso, entrelazando sus dedos casi disimuladamente como para darse ánimo.

- Mi padre quiere prometerme con una chica para que, cuando nos casemos, se fortalezca una alianza comercial entre las dos empresas que las haga más ricas y poderosas. Ni siquiera la conozco y tampoco tengo interés... Pero... Digamos que mi padre nunca me da opciones, siempre elige por mí.

- Eso significa que...- Aru apretó la mano de Edo como si fuese a evaporarse, cerrando los ojos tratando de mantener la calma- Se acabó el juego.

Edward se incorporó sobre la cama de golpe, quedando sentado, mirando fijamente al joven de cabellos castaños, desprendiéndose bruscamente de sus dedos. Lo observó unos instantes, y luego desvió sus ojos hacia el vacío de la nada, dolido.

- ¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres?

- Es lo mejor para ti y para tu familia, Edo. Lo mejor es que te cases con esa chica... Sabes que tú y yo nunca podríamos...

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilamente? Parece como si nada de lo que hemos vivido significase para ti, como si no supieses que me importa todo un cuerno si te tengo a mi lado...

- Sé cómo eres, y claro que significas demasiado para mí... Como también sé que por más que queramos no pertenecemos a los mismos mundos, y el tuyo está reclamándote. Entiende por tu propio bien que conmigo sólo tienes las de perder.

- ¡Pues yo pienso que sólo pierdo parte de mi alma cada vez que te alejas de mi, Alphonse! Y me da rabia que no lo entiendas...

- ¡No me pidas que arruine tu vida aún más porque no pienso hacerlo! No voy a quedarme a tu lado sabiendo que de ese modo llevarás a la fortuna de tu familia a pique.

- Entonces vete con tu sentimiento de culpabilidad y no vuelvas...

- Será lo mejor para los dos...

Un tenso silencio se abrió paso entre los dos mientras el joven de baja clase se despedía de él en un susurro imperceptible, roto por el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, acompañado de los sollozos de los dos a ambos lados de ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	8. VIII

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo VIII **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

-----------------------------------------------------

Parecía como si la ausencia de Aru en su vida lo hubiese desequilibrado todo. Se había quedado solo de nuevo, su padre lo había obligado a conocer a esa muchacha extravagante llamada Winry y a su voz aguda que le producía jaqueca, el compromiso estaba finalmente acordado e incluso habían marcado una fecha de boda. Pero lo peor de todo era que su madre estaba muriendo.

Se encontraba sentado a su lado, con su helada y delicada mano yaciendo casi inerte entre las suyas. Si piel estaba fría como un témpano, sin embargo tenía mucha fiebre y su hermoso rostro estaba perlado de sudor. La oía respirar con dificultad, aunque estaba dormida. Trató de retener las lágrimas, pero no pudo.

- Mamá, no te mueras... No me dejes solo...

Pero sus palabras resonaron en la estancia como un eco burlón, sin respuesta alguna. Su padre se había refugiado en el estudio, ocupado en su patético mundo de las finanzas para evadir la realidad de que su esposa se consumía en cada segundo que pasaba. Los médicos ya no le daban ninguna esperanza y Edward no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones acerca de verla levantarse y sonreír de nuevo.

- Te lo suplico, no te vayas... ¿Qué haré sin ti? ¡Estoy solo, mamá!

Ante el ruego desesperado, Trisha abrió los ojos, sus esferas verdes que brillaban lacrimosos por su enfermedad incurable. Tenía un aspecto frágil, como si el aire pudiese romperla, como si no quedase ni un ápice de fortaleza en ella. Miró a su hijo y esbozó una sonrisa, apretando débilmente su mano.

- Edo... No estás solo... Nunca vas a estar solo...- las palabras de la mujer que le dio la vida se perdían en el aire, como si no tuviese apenas voz para pronunciarlas.

- Si me dejas, sí.

- No digas tonterías... ¿Quién te ha dicho que te voy a dejar?- cerró los ojos, cansada- Ni Aru tampoco... Ambos te adoramos, Edo... Mucho...

- Mamá...

- No llores... Aquí no puedo ayudarte... Iré a un lugar donde... pueda hacerlo... Pórtate bien... Edo...

Su poca esencia terminó de desvanecerse, como una flor al caer su último pétalo. Edward se aferró a lo único que quedaba de ella y lloró con desesperación, aclamándola entre sollozos y gritos de frustración. Pero consciente, aún así, de que ella no volvería a despertar jamás.

El funeral se llevó a cabo por la tarde, que propiciaba el evento como si estuviese hecho a conciencia: llovía con pesadez en el marco de un día gris oscuro, los relámpagos iluminaban el escenario de vez en vez. Edward se encontraba en su cuarto, vistiéndose con un atuendo de luto para asistir, pero no podía. ¿Cómo soportar ver su angelical rostro, durmiendo plácidamente, sabiendo que jamás despertaría y, aún así, observarla a escasos metros sin poder ver su sonrisa una vez más?

Salió de casa, olvidando cualquier tipo de protección para la lluvia. No le resultaba molesta, sino que disfrazaba sus propias lágrimas. Su cuerpo se arrastró con parsimonia por las calles, sin ser consciente de adónde se dirigía. Sólo lo supo cuando se descubrió a sí mismo frente a la puerta del orfanato. Golpeó la puerta como su fuese algo casual y cuando la mujer de ojos verdes le abrió, preguntó por Alphonse. Ella lo invitó a pasar, conduciéndolo hacia el cuarto en el que se escuchaba bastante jaleo infantil. Abrió la puerta y, tras pedirle que esperase, se introdujo en la vieja estancia, donde había varios niños jugando con los cojines y gritando. Junto a una ventana, pudo distinguir el cabello castaño y liso de Alphonse recogido en una coleta y la vista fija sobre un libro. Glacier lo avisó de su llegada y, con expresión confusa, fue a su encuentro.

Realmente tenía un aspecto patético, empapado de los pies a la cabeza, con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y bolsas bajo ellos. Preocupado, su primer impulso fue abrazarlo con fuerza mientras le preguntaba lo ocurrido.

- Mi madre... Ella... Se ha... Ido.- balbuceó incoherentemente el rubio, recibiendo otro abrazo por parte de Aru.

Glacier les ofreció amablemente su habitación para alejarlos del infernal escándalo de los demás chiquillos, comprendiendo que era una situación delicada, y los dejó solos. El menor, rodeando entre sus brazos a Edward, lo condujo hasta la cama, acompañándolo a sentarse para que se relajase y pudiera contarle lo ocurrido. Le afectó bastante conocer el fallecimiento de Trisha y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Aru, no me dejes tú también... Perdóname si te dije cosas que no debía, pero no te alejes de mí, por favor... Eres lo único que tengo en este mundo...

Oculto en su regazo, el joven Elric le rogaba entre lágrimas que no lo abandonara una y otra vez, hasta que el muchacho de ojos pardos le juró que no lo haría. Comenzó a acariciar casi inconscientemente el cabello rubio de Edo, tratando de calmarlo, y lo vio sonreír mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

- Mamá solía hacerme eso cuando tenía miedo o estaba triste...

Una lágrima rodó traicionera por la mejilla de Aru al oír aquello, pero no se detuvo. Al cabo de un rato, pudo darse cuenta de que se había dormido, imaginando que había pasado más de una noche sin dormir, en vigilia del sueño de su adorada madre. Y quedó en vela toda la noche ahuyentando sus pesadillas con suaves caricias en el pelo, sin separarse de su lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	9. IX

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo IX **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

-----------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana temprano, Edward abrió los ojos, encontrándose de bruces con el rostro dormido de Alphonse muy cerca del suyo. Se incorporó ligeramente, sin recordar muy bien qué hacía allí, para ser invadido de inmediato por unos dolorosos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Glacier no tardó en aparecer y otorgarle una mirada compasiva.

- ¿Estás mejor?- susurró, recibiendo como respuesta un confuso asentimiento- Por favor, no despiertes a Aru. Ha estado despierto toda la noche cuidando de ti y está cansado, ven, desayuna con nosotros.

El joven siguió a la mujer hacia un comedor donde los niños del día anterior y algunos más ya organizaban un ruido horrible que Edo apenas escuchaba.

_"- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Debería odiarme..."_

Después de juguetear con el desayuno, que más tarde le quitaron los niños sin que se diese cuenta de lo sumido en sus cavilaciones que estaba, fue de nuevo al encuentro de Aru, quien continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, tratando de no despertarlo, sin embargo él abrió los ojos y lo miró somnoliento.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos, cansado.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Edo lo abrazó con fuerza sin previo aviso, susurrándole miles de agradecimientos al oído. Correspondió al gesto, sonriendo sin querer, habiendo echado de menos aquellas situaciones durante aquellas semanas en las que no habían establecido ningún tipo de contacto. Sintió las cálidas lágrimas caer sobre su hombro, atravesando su fina y arrugada camisa blanca. Deslizó con cuidado sus manos por la espalda de Edo, tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor, esperando de alguna manera ser un fuerte apoyo para él.

- Quisiera...- oyó la débil voz murmurar apagada en su oído, lejana, dolida- Quisiera pedirte algo, Aru...- el muchacho de ojos pardos sonrió, separándolo de él unos centímetros y mirándolo con ternura- Acompáñame al entierro, por favor...

Alphonse quiso negarse en un primer momento. Los lugares lúgubres y mortecinamente fríos no le gustaban nada, y mucho menos le agradaba la idea de ver enterrar a la persona que más apoyo le había prestado desde que conoció a Edward, la persona que descubrió su secreto y que no los rechazó. Sin embargo, no tuvo corazón para hacerlo. Era la madre de la persona que él amaba, quien lloraba frente a él rogando su compañía en un momento especialmente doloroso de su vida, le suplicaba un apoyo estable donde sostenerse cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaran. Así que esbozó su mejor sonrisa y lo abrazó asintiendo.

- No voy a dejarte solo, Edo... Nunca lo haré. Y menos ahora.

Lo besó en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz, arrancando una sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Una sonrisa que quiso atrapar con su boca, y que aprisionó con dulzura. No lo abandonaría, no podía, lo necesitaba para respirar.

Ataviados de luto, caminaban parsimoniosamente por las grises aceras, bajo la molesta llovizna que chisporroteaba en sus rostros aquella sobria tarde. En silencio roto por sus pasos salpicar sobre los charcos, camino al recinto de campos verdes pintados de motas plateadas, de piedras que marcaban muerte, de vacío en el aire y dolor en el alma. Se acercaron a un pequeño tumulto que se reunía en torno a un ataúd de madera oscura que contenía el cuerpo inerte y frío de Trisha Elric. Edward, quien se había mantenido lo más firme que había podido, se desmoronó ante la imagen, arrojándose en llanto sobre la superficie marrón, sujetando con fuerza el crucifijo que lo coronaba, suplicando, rogando, aclamando a grito en el cielo a su madre que no se marchara.

Se vio obligado a apartarlo de allí, pues aquel gesto sólo lo hería más al ver que sus ruegos no eran escuchados. Un sacerdote inició una misa que no escuchó. Se centró en el rostro pálido de Ed, sentado ahora a su lado en la primera hilera de sillas, derramando más lágrimas de impotencia ahora callado, sin ruido, sin molestar el sueño eterno de su adorada madre. Las palabras del religioso se las llevó el viento al derramar las palabras de despedida hacia la mujer, mientras dos enterradores comenzaban a cubrir la superficie de madera. Una palada tras otra, enterrando la cordura de Edo con ella. Aru notó que los dedos del rubio se cerraban con fuerza en torno a su mano, acercándose a su oído con expresión de delirio.

- No les dejes que hagan eso, Aru...- murmuró- Ella no está muerta... Diles que paren, ¡diles que paren! Ella está viva, está dormida... ¡Ayúdame a sacarla de ahí! ¡Ella no puede estar haciéndome esto! ¡Me prometió que me protegería!

La proximidad de la cabeza rubia delató una terrible fiebre. Aru sostuvo la mano de Edo, sabiendo que el frío de la noche anterior, su debilidad por falta de alimentarse debidamente, de defensas y de sueño lo habían hecho enfermar. Olvidando lo que podía o no hacer en público, rodeó su cintura, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y llevándoselo casi a rastras de allí hacia su casa, donde planeaba acostarlo y darle alguna medicina que lo hiciese mejorar. Ignorando que eran observados por la mirada atenta de Hohenheim.

Lo llevó hacia su cuarto y lo ayudó a cambiarse, viendo que Edo se había convertido en un muñeco sin apenas voluntad para moverse o hacer cualquier otra cosa que murmurar incoherencias entre lágrimas carentes de un significado real. Con el pijama puesto, se desplomó medio inerte sobre la colcha y ahí quedó, inmóvil, en silencio. Alphonse se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza, alentándolo a ser fuerte aún cuando no podía serlo, tragándose su propia tristeza.

- Aru... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- preguntó con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar.

- Ahora tienes que continuar, seguir adelante y superarlo. Tu madre te adoraba, Edo... Pero nosotros no elegimos cuándo morimos o cuándo seguimos viviendo...

- Tú no me dejarás nunca, ¿verdad? No quiero que me dejes...

Aru sonrió tristemente y depositó un beso en su ya húmeda frente, sintiendo la fiebre quemarle en los labios.

- No lo haré si te metes en la cama y te duermes, estás enfermando, Edo.

El rubio obedeció sin protestar, cubriéndose bien, febrilmente somnoliento. La oscuridad iba tomando terreno en la habitación a medida que la blanca luna iba apoderándose del cielo nocturno, filtrando débiles rayos plateados a través del cristal. El joven de ojos parduzcos lo arropó y se giró para dejarlo dormir. Sin embargo, Edo lo sujetó de la manga de la chaqueta, mirándolo con ojos cristalinos.

- Quédate conmigo...

De nuevo, la negación cruzó su mente a modo de opción. Y, otra vez, no fue capaz de decirle que no a su enfermizo amigo. Se deshizo de la chaqueta, de los incómodos zapatos, la asfixiante corbata y la correa, introduciéndose después bajo las mantas junto al excesivamente cálido cuerpo de Edo. Sintió su abrazo, desesperado e inseguro, y su beso de propiedades idénticas, correspondiendo a ambos y viéndolo dormirse poco a poco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	10. X

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo X **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

-----------------------------------------------------

Se despertó al notar ajetreo en el cuarto. Lo primero que observó fue la ausencia de Ed a su lado, aún en mitad de la noche. Al buscarlo con la mirada lo encontró a los pies de la cama, encarando ahora en silencio a su padre. Se sintió nervioso y no supo ni qué hacer ni qué decir. Sabía que estaban discutiendo, y que él era el motivo, se sintió culpable y perdido. Hohenheim lo miró con frialdad a través de los cristales de sus pequeñas gafas, interrogándolo con los ojos. Pero antes de gesticular palabra, Edo lo cortó.

- Ya te he dicho que te vayas de aquí, ¡no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada!- su voz se quebraba debido a las molestias que le daba la garganta, pero no dejaba de ser amenazadora.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga si entro a la habitación de mi hijo y lo veo acostado con otro hombre?- se podía sentir en el paladar el veneno de las palabras de aquel hombre.

- ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Tiene derecho a estar aquí y a dormir donde le plazca!

- ¿Y también a cogerte de la mano y abrazarte y a besarte? ¡Pues tienes unas amistades muy raras, Edward!

- ¡Te he dicho que te largues!

Pero para entonces, Alphonse se había levantado y colocado sus escasas pertenencias, listo para irse para evitar más discusiones por su culpa. Intentó decir algo coherente, algo que no implicase meter en problemas a Edo, pero él mismo no le dejó.

- No tienes que irte porque este desgraciado quiera.- dijo, mirándolo con seguridad.

- No… Es mejor que me vaya… Es tarde y…

- Eso, ¡márchate de aquí! Y no vuelvas jamás, ¿me oyes?- Hohenheim intervino, hirientemente.

Su cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo y miedo, y la inseguridad lo carcomía por dentro a medida que caminaba por las calles en mitad de la oscuridad.

"_Quizá debí quedarme y ayudarlo a hacer frente a su padre…"_- cavilaba-_ "Pero eso sólo le hubiese dado más quebraderos de cabeza…"_

Oyó pasos tras él, que corrían frenéticos repiqueteando en los charcos de la acera. Se giró, esperando enfrentar a un ladrón o algún tipo similar. Sin embargo, se topó con el cálido abrazo de Edo y, seguidamente, un beso de sus enfermizos labios en el que podía fácilmente aspirar su fiebre, centígrado a centígrado. Sus oídos pudieron escuchar todo tipo de disculpas cargadas de rencor hacia el adulto, y sus manos se sintieron tironeadas por las suyas, conduciéndolo de nuevo hacia la mansión. Los dedos ajenos se entrelazaron con delicadeza con los suyos, mientras un nuevo beso acontecía, correspondido y dulce. Mas se negó a volver al lugar, al menos aquella noche. Sabía que Hohenheim estaría alerta y que trataría por todos los medios de alejarlo. Y, tratando de evitar otra pelea entre los dos hombres Elric, prefirió volver al orfanato.

Semanas después tuvo lugar su encuentro oculto, en el callejón oscuro en el que se conocieron. Edward no hacía más que deshacerse en disculpas, aferrado a la cintura de Alphonse como si en ello le fuese la vida, recibiendo en sus hebras doradas las más suaves caricias del muchacho de ojos pardos y sus susurros despreocupados, asegurándole que lo único importante era estar a su lado en aquel momento. Edo no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Aru siempre lo perdonaba de todo, por qué fingía que nada había sucedido, y siempre le sonreía dulcemente fuera cual fuera la situación.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, te dejaste la corbata en mi cuarto.- informó Edo, aún sin desasirse de la cintura del joven de cabello castaño- Podemos ir a cogerla ahora, si quieres.

- No creo que sea buena idea, si me ve tu padre tendrás problemas...- ante su recuerdo, Aru se sentía intranquilo, tan sólo al pensar que Edo podía estar mal por su culpa.

- Se fue de viaje de negocios hace unos días. No tiene que volver hasta la semana que viene.- informó Edo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Claro! Vamos.

Lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia su casa, sin soltarlo ni para ir por la calle, ignorando las miradas ajenas llenas de confusión y sorpresa, de veneno social. Y, entre aquellas miradas, una desde un coche, desde el otro lado de un cristal. Unos ojos dorados como los de Edward, cargados de rabia. Hohenheim los miraba con auténtico odio, deseoso de escapar de aquel maldito embotellamiento para recordarle a su hijo las normas impuestas en su casa. Había vuelto antes porque la reunión a la que debía asistir se había cancelado, y al regresar se encontraba con aquello…

Definitivamente, Edward Elric se acordaría de aquel día.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la casa y subieron rápidamente al cuarto del rubio, donde buscó durante unos minutos la dichosa corbata. Aru comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si hiciese siglos que no entrase, hasta que Edo llamó su atención tendiéndole el objeto de su búsqueda. El chico de ojos pardos le sonrió, antes de sentir que los labios del muchacho rubio se posaban sobre los suyos a modo de un apasionado beso.

Edo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo y cuánto lo adoraba, en el miedo que le daba perderlo. En que no era nada sin él. Y era feliz así.

Pero, de pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza, por un escalofrío que recorrió su columna al oír los pasos acelerados de su padre subiendo las escaleras. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué el destino le odiaba tanto?

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que taparle la boca a Aru con la mano y meterlo con rapidez en el armario, suplicándole en susurros que no hiciese ningún sonido.

- Pase lo que pase,- murmuró- no salgas de ahí ni digas nada.

Y el otro entendió ya que también escuchaba la voz de Hohenheim llamar a su hijo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación. Edo trató de hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, así que se tumbó en la cama fingiendo no estar haciendo nada en especial. La puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo el señor Elric tras ella. Edo rezó a cualquier dios que lo pudiera escuchar que no se pusiera a buscar a Alphonse.

- ¿Dónde está?- rugió el adulto.

- ¿Dónde está quién?- cuestionó Edo, en una perfecta actuación de ignorancia.

- ¡El renacuajo mugroso con el que te tengo prohibido juntarte!

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¡Te vi con él hace un rato, cogidos de la mano! ¿Dónde está?

- ¡No ha venido aquí!

El adulto pareció creer sus palabras, pero lo escudriñó con la mirada hasta el último detalle. Y, entonces, descubrió el color rojizo que adornaba los labios de Edward por la fricción del beso de hacía escasos minutos. Sin esperarlo, recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla y cayó sobre el colchón de la cama.

- ¡Te has estado besando con un hombre!

El joven rubio no dijo nada. Se tocó la mejilla que le dolía y trató de incorporarse, pero otro golpe lo hizo caer de nuevo. Su padre lo cogió del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta, quedando boca abajo en la cama. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que su padre se quitaba el cinturón. Vio también que, desde una rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta del armario, Alphonse lo veía todo y tenía intenciones de salir a ayudarlo. Lo frenó con una mirada segura, indicándole que no se moviera ni hiciera nada.

El primer latigazo le recorrió toda la espalda, quemaba como el fuego.

- A ver si de este modo aprendes a respetar las normas de esta casa y el buen apellido que llevas.

- No me interesa respetar el apellido de un cabrón como tú...

Recibió otro latigazo, y luego otro. Sus gritos inundaron la habitación durante varios minutos, acompañados del chasquido que producía el cuero del cinturón golpeando la piel ensangrentada de Edward. Aquel líquido rojizo manchaba la camisa blanca, ya muy rasgada. Sus lágrimas empapaban las sábanas, que también apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos. Tras unos minutos, Hohenheim se retiró, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y se encerró en su estudio de un portazo.

Alphonse salió de su escondite con rapidez, llorando al ver el aspecto de Edo. Estaba tirado sobre la cama sin poder mover ni un músculo, gimiendo a duras penas, y algunas lágrimas aún caían de sus párpados. Hughes, al ver que el señor de la casa había abandonado la habitación, entró para saber qué había pasado y, al ver a Edo de aquel modo, ayudó al joven de ojos pardos a llevarlo a un hospital. Entre los dos lo subieron al coche, y Hughes condujo a toda velocidad mientras Aru lo abrazaba sin poder dejar de llorar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me has dejado ayudarte? ¿Por qué te has dejado maltratar así?

Pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Edo se había desmayado.

Una vez en el hospital, y tratadas sus heridas, los médicos lo depositaron en una habitación. Alphonse le pidió a Hughes el número de teléfono de Hohenheim y, enfadado, lo llamó desde una de las cabinas del recinto, dejando al adulto al cuidado del joven rubio. El padre de Ed cogió el auricular pasados tres tonos.

- Al habla Hohenheim Elric, ¿quién es?

- ¡Es usted un maldito hijo de puta! ¿Tiene idea de qué estado se encuentra su hijo?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi hijo?

- Se encuentra en el hospital, inconsciente a causa de los golpes que usted le propinó, estúpido cabrón.

- Eres esa rata rastrera y mugrienta, ¿verdad? Voy a encargarme personalmente de que Edward...

Colgó. No quiso saber nada más de él, y se marchó de allí sabiendo que pronto llegaría. Tenía miedo de que hiciese algo que los separase, pero no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, no se atrevería a golpearlo más en aquel lugar.

Cuando Edward despertó, lo primero que sintió fue que la luz le hacía daño en los ojos, y después que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos y enfocar su visión, vio a una preocupada Winry a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

- ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Al fin despiertas! Tranquilo, avisaré a una enfermera... ¡Qué contenta estoy!

Salió corriendo de la habitación llamando a voces a alguien. Una enfermera joven y bajita entró a examinarlo y, tras sonreírle amigablemente y decir que se encontraba mejor, salió de la estancia dejándolo solo con la chica rubia.

- Has pasado dos días aquí, sin despertarte. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

- ¿Dónde está Aru?

- ¿Quién?- Winry lo miraba confundida, sin saber a quién se refería. Y Edo decidió que lo mejor sería no darle explicaciones.

- Nadie... Me habré equivocado...

- Tu padre viene para acá en cuanto acabe unos asuntos.

Tras unas horas de charla unilateral de Winry, Hohenheim apareció en el cuarto.

- Tenemos algo que anunciarte, Edo.- dijo, sin saludar- Vengo de poner la fecha a vuestra boda. Os casáis dentro de un mes.

Winry se emocionó y se abrazó a su futuro suegro con alegría, sabiendo que si tocaba a Ed le haría daño. Sin embargo, el rubio se sintió amargado y triste, y en su mente no cabía otra cosa que no fuese Al. Miró a su padre con desprecio a escondidas de la chica, y este le devolvió una mirada dura y amenazadora. De aquellas que decían con claridad que, por su propia seguridad, no hiciese ningún comentario.

Dos semanas después, le dieron el alta a Ed. Sus heridas estaban medianamente curadas y, junto a Hughes y el señor Rockbell, comenzó con los preparativos de la boda de mala gana. Fueron dos semanas ajetreadas y cansadas para todos, y además frustrantes para Ed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento la tardanza (cada vez me tardo mas -.-U). Pronto el siguiente. Nos leemos!

Annie-chan Diethel


	11. XI

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo X **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

--

Dos días antes de la boda, se fue en busca de Alphonse, huyendo de cualquier castigo o problema causado por su padre. Se encontró con él casi llegando al orfanato donde aún residía. En su rostro pudo ver tristeza y dolor al mirarlo. Se quedaron uno frente al otro unos segundos, hasta que Aru se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo, tuve que llevarte al hospital...

- Gracias...

- No... Lo sabe, sabe que estuve allí, lo llamé y...

- Shh... No digas más...

Ambos lloraron sin saber bien por qué. Permanecieron abrazados durante minutos eternos. Sin separarse de él, Edo le contó lo sucedido, y que le faltaban dos días para casarse con Winry.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- cuestionó Al, sin saber bien qué era lo que quería escuchar.

- No lo sé...

De pronto, una figura se acercó a ellos y se quedó quieta a un metro escaso de su lado. Se fijaron en ella, en la chica rubia, Winry.

- Lo siento, te seguí y...- balbuceó por lo bajo, nerviosa.

Miraba hacia todas partes, sorprendida por el aspecto empobrecido del lugar y tratando de olvidar las escenas anteriores. Los dos chicos se separaron lentamente, impactados por la presencia de la joven de ojos azules, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Un espeso silencio se apoderó de la situación, y Winry fue quien lo rompió.

- Veréis... Yo...- estaba claro que no sabía por donde empezar, y tuvo que coger aire para poder continuar- Conozco a tu prima, Ed. Roze ya me había contado que vosotros dos sois... bueno... eso. Pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos... Y...

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente. La tensión era notoria, hasta el punto de poder cortarse con un cuchillo. Winry dirigió su mirada hacia el joven de cabello castaño.

- Te juro que quiero a Edward con todo mi corazón, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a entrometerme entre vosotros pero... Por favor...

- No es decisión mía.- espetó Alphonse de modo más frío del que pretendía. Ambos miraron a Edo como si esperasen una respuesta inmediata.

- Winry... yo... Lo siento pero yo a quien quiero de verdad es a Alphonse y...

- Lo respeto.- dijo, para sorpresa de ambos- Pero no puedo ceder. Nos jugamos mucho los dos con esta boda, mucho dinero y muchos problemas. Y por encima de ellos, mi amor por ti...- se retorcía los dedos, inquieta.

No quería hablar de dinero en una situación así, pero era necesario. Alphonse entendió a la perfección la situación y, por lo tanto, tomó de las manos a Edo y lo miró a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

- Voy a olvidarte.

Como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada encima, Edward quedó inmóvil mirando a Aru con incomprensión.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo nuestro es un cuento de hadas. Sé que me quieres, sabes que te quiero. Pero eso no basta. Yo no puedo ofrecerte una vida fácil, ni cómoda. Ni descendencia... Nada...

- Pero Aru...

- Lo sé. Sé que no te importa. Pero yo no sería feliz atándote de ese modo a mi lado. No sin tener la oportunidad de darte una vida plena completamente. Con ella la tendrás, vivirás bien y un día te darás cuenta de que todo el tiempo que has pasado conmigo y la intención de dejarla a un lado por mí era un error. Y serás feliz... y cuando eso ocurra, yo también lo seré.

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo...

- ¡No! ¡Vas a irte inmediatamente con ella, te vas a casar pasado mañana y vas a ser feliz!

Una vez más, el silencio reinó, acompañado de las lágrimas que descendían de los ojos pardos del menor, que provocaron la misma reacción en los dorados del rubio, quien lo abrazó y lo cubrió de besos por última vez. Winry lloró con ellos, compartiendo su dolor.

- Quiero que me lo prometas, Edo...

- Tú también, Aru...

Ambos asintieron a la vez, se separaron y tomaron caminos contrarios... Por última vez.

--

Nyaa!! Que esta pasando!! Próximamente el ultimo capitulo, tchan tchaaan… Nos leemos!

Annie-chan Diethel


	12. XII The end

.. **Título: **Ojos Pardos ..  
.. **Capítulo XII **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando Edo llegó a su cuarto, se abalanzó sobre la cama y lloró hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas para continuar. Winry lo acompañó en silencio, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos que el rubio le lanzaba, exigiéndole que saliera de la estancia y de su vida. Pero ella sabía que el destino de ambos estaba más que firmado,

Las familias de ambos se congregaron en la iglesia de la ciudad. Todo estaba decorado con adornos florales blancos, a juego con el vestido de la novia. Las palabras del clérigo emocionaban a los invitados mientras los novios recitaban sus votos frente a todos, en una celebración solemne y hermosa. Winry, al escuchar las últimas palabras del religioso comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría en un beso vacío de sentimiento, mientras Edward las derramaba por la tremenda angustia que lo devoraba. Los invitados salieron del edificio para esperar su salida. Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, él trataba de detener sus lágrimas y le confesó a la joven en susurros que no quería estar allí, que deseaba irse lejos y no volver jamás. Ella hizo una mueca disimulada de dolor, pero no dijo nada y continuaron su camino hasta la puerta para recibir los vítores y los aplausos de la multitud invitada.

Ed fingió emoción y recibió los saludos de todo aquel que se acercaba a darle la mano, sin muchas ganas. Y, casi sin querer, al alzar una de las veces la vista, divisó una figura que le pareció angelical. Alphonse estaba allí, a lo lejos, observando desde la sombra del edificio más cercano, mostrando una triste sonrisa y ocultando miles de lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Cuando la multitud decidió ignorarlo, se escabulló hacia él: necesitaba hablar con Al, verlo una vez más para poder respirar.

- Aru... Gracias por haber venido...

- No, no debería estar aquí. Yo... yo no sé... No quería... no debía pero... Lo siento, yo...

- Te quiero.

Alphonse calló. Sabía que Edo era capaz de leer en sus ojos que lo amaba más que nunca, que no podía vivir con la idea de estar más tiempo separados, que no podía renunciar a él. Y entonces, casi inconscientemente, pronunció las palabras que daban forma a un pensamiento que jamás pensó que dejaría escapar.

- Huye conmigo. Vámonos muy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

Una sonrisa tonta cruzó la cara de Edward al escuchar aquello, y tomó su mano con fuerza.

- Huyamos.

Corrieron riendo con locura a toda la velocidad que las piernas se lo permitían, como si tan sólo se tratase de un juego. No se detuvieron sino mucho más tarde, cuando apenas podían respirar debido al cansancio, al llegar a la casa de Ed. Se miraron un instante antes de echarse a reír con nerviosismo. Era como un juego, como una partida ganada. Y tras unas carcajadas alegres y triunfantes, sellaron la promesa de un futuro lejos y juntos con un beso. Luego, recogieron dinero y algunas pertenencias para marcharse.

Ella los había visto huír y no podía reprimir más sus lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que realmente iban a abandonar aquella aventura loca que se traían entre manos. No podía creer que otro hombre había apartado de su lado al que era su marido desde hacía unos instantes muy breves. Demasiado escasos. Comenzó a llorar y el tumulto comenzó a hacer preguntas que no quería contestar. Corrió hacia el interior de la iglesia, seguida de un Hohenheim preocupado. Sentada en un banco, entre sollozos, le explicó lo sucedido, aceptando dolorosamente que no podía luchar contra el verdadero amor que ellos sentían. Lo entendía muy bien, y no les reprochaba nada. Después de todo, aquella boda había sido una imposición para él.

Pero no pudo predecir lo que iba a suceder. Hohenheim salió enfurecido del edificio, con la cara congestionada anunció que Edward Elric había sido secuestrado y que debían encontrarlo. Winry salió tras él tratando de explicar que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas, pero el hombre la sujetó por el brazo, llevándola de nuevo adentro y, apretándole el cuello, le advirtió que callara.

En la ciudad se armó un gran alboroto: coches de policía corrían por doquier, hombres armados peinaban la ciudad calle por calle. Y ellos, Ed y Al, corrían asustados, pues sabían que ellos eran su objetivo. Pero de pronto estaban cercados, y su única salida era el callejón donde un día se hubieron conocido. Se metieron en él y corrieron hasta descubrir que no había salida. Una docena de policías impedían ya su salida, apuntándolos con sus armas como si fuesen un par de criminales desalmados. Y, entre ellos, Hohenheim Elric, apuntándolos también con una pistola.

- ¡Es él! ¡Ese tal Alphonse ha secuestrado a mi hijo!

Ambos lo miraron perplejos, pues nadie había cometido tal acción. Pero poco les importaba a la multitud que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para impedir que escaparan.

- ¡Es un error! ¡Él no me ha secuestrado!- intentó explicar Edo.

Mas fue inútil, pues cuando los policías apartaron las armas y miraron con confusión al señor Elric, él causó dos disparos dirigidos al joven de ojos pardos, aún a pesar de los intentos de los policías por bajar su arma.

Al sintió el dolor de una bala perforarle la zona del estómago y, a la vez, el que le produjo ver a Edward interponerse en el trayecto de la primera bala. Ambos se desplomaron. Aru cayó sentado debido a estar pegado a la pared y Ed cayó a su lado, boca arriba. Al se sostuvo la herida con una mano e hizo el esfuerzo de aproximarse a la persona que amaba, pero al verle el rostro sabía que ya no respiraba y aquella imagen que le desgarraba el alma se grabó a fuego lento en sus pupilas: de su pecho, del lado izquierdo, una mancha rojiza no dejaba de emanar sangre. Su corazón estaba perforado, y él estaba muerto. Gritó, lloró con rabia con las fuerzas que le quedaban y se abrazó a él como pudo, ignorando el disparo que él mismo portaba.

- Lo siento, perdóname... Perdóname, Edo...

La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y las imagenes se difuminaban lentamente, pero no le importaba. Le pareció escuchar la voz lejana de aquella chica, Winry. Pero no podía asegurarlo pues todas las voces estaban tan distantes ya...

- No te mueras, por favor... Tú eres mi vida, ¿qué seré yo sin ti? Gracias por cambiar mi destino... y por hacerme la persona... más rica del mundo... Tú siempre has sido... mi tesoro más preciado, Edo... Por favor, perdóname...

Comenzó a dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo inerte del joven rubio, ya casi sin fuerzas. Y entonces sonrió ampliamente, rozando apenas con la yema de los dedos los labios mortecinos de Edward.

- Realmente... Huiremos juntos...

Y cerró los ojos para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

Y así acaba un fanfic que ha tardado ni más ni menos que… ¡¡2 años!! Y todo, claro, por mi retraso al subir los capítulos… ¡Escritores/as de fanfiction, nunca toméis mi pésimo ejemplo!

Bien, dicho esto, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que han seguido el fic desde el principio (aunque se desengancharan por no poder esperar, mi culpa) y a las que se engancharon en el último momento. No me veo capaz de decir nombres, pero a todas y cada una de ellas: GRACIAS por su apoyo en los reviews! E, incluso a los que no dejaron review: GRACIAS por leerlo.

Antes de dar por terminado este fanfic, me gustaría terminar con una anotación que ya mencioné al comenzar:

_**Dedicado a Nao, quien me animó a escribirlo, lo siguió mientras lo escribía y me lo beteó. Aunque ya no sea mutuo, te sigo echando de menos y para mí siempre has sido y serás mi mejor amiga. Espero que lo recuerdes, aunque sea cada vez que recuerdes el título. Gracias por todo siempre.**_

Annie-chan Diethel


End file.
